konoha middle school
by sasunaru680
Summary: naruto uzumaki loved his family and friends and pretty much everything but the only thing he didn't like was sasuke uchiha or so he thought sakura bashing, sasunaru .
1. chapter 1: new school

Sun went through the window shining down on the sleeping young boy in his bed. He rolled around on the bed yawning as he heard the alram clock going off in his room leaving him annouyed. _Beep! Beep! Beep!_

"Alright! i'm up!" slapping the alram clock he sat up on his bed rubbing his eyes tired maybe he shouldn't have stayed up last night watching 'Bleach' and listin to his father and mother telling him to go to bed. Jumpping up he walked to his bathroom and turned to sink on and grabed his toothbrush and wet in under the water and grab the toothpaste and sqeezed the toothpaste out on his brush. Putting it down he bruched his teeth, done woth that he went to the shower and turned it on and jumped in the warm shower and shampoo his head leaving a orange and bananna smell in his hair washing his body all off. He got out the shower and grab his towl and dryed is hair and body walking to his closet.

Pulling the door open he pulled a tight orange shirt, black skinny jeans, and some orange vans out. The boy threw his cloths on and looked in the mirror and smiled to him self and frowned as well. His orange shirt brought out his hips even more showing his slim and female like hips. The skinny jeans showed his slim and smooth like legs, the outfit made his bright blue eyes out and tan cream like skin and blond sun hair.

His name was uzumaki naruto 11 years old and he lived in konoha a big town in japen he loved it here, all his family lived here it was always home. But the only promble was he was moving schools. He just got out of elementary and was now in middle school!, but yeah he moved schools this year his father and mother (minato and kushina) **(authoer: tell me if i get words wrong or names in such! :p)** they wanted him to go to the school his grandfather had worked at which was prinicple. Jiryia (his grandfthar) was a prevent he wrote adult novels is all said and guess what he made millions from thoses BOOK! HOW?!.

Anyway the ponit is today was school and his first day in middle school, plus some of his old friends were there...really all of them.

* * *

(Naruto pov)

"Naruto come down! breatfest is ready!" mom yelled from down stairs, grabing my back pack i ran down stairs to the kitchen to see my dad at the table eatting his food while talking about something mom didn't care about so much. "There you are honey heres your food now eat up jiryia will be here in a mintue to take you to school" mom smiled as sat the plate down in front of me. I picked my fork up and digged in and ravished my food. "Your eating like an animal naru-chan haha" dad said laughing at me holding his coffie sliping it on the table, "Minato! your making a mess I just cleaned to table befor I cooked" mom yelled. I blushed at my dad at the commet he said I was hungray though and scaried. "Naru-chan you oh ok honey" mom said looking at me "Yeah just scaried thats all" I spoke with a weak smile, "Eveything is going to be alright son oh ok" dad spoke. "Oh ok!" I smiled '_ knock knock'_

Mom ran to the door and opened it up to jiryia his long gray hiar with red tatoo's on his face. "Hey! kushina where's naruto-chan time to go" "hold on Naruto! time to go",

I jumped up and ran to the door to my grandpa " ja ne! papa mama!" Mom waved with her red hair moving in the wind her gray and dark blue eyes smiled at me with her plae bright skin, along with my father with his blone hair sightly long on his shoulders veins in front of his face and ligt blue eyes and tan and light skin smiling at me.

"Ja ne! Naruto!" mom and dad yelled

Today was gone to be a prefect day!

* * *

**How did i do!**

** This is my first story and i don't know man!**

**Well can you review it and i will have a new chapter! faster! then naruto can get ramen!**

**I hope!**

**p.s. **

**sasuke and the gang are in the next chapter **

**and there will be Yaoi! yeah! ;P**


	2. Chapter 2 : gang

Hey** guys it's me I wrote the next chapter!**

**This one will kind of be long you know!**

**plus lady tsunade will be visiting! yeah!**

**so whatever hope you like it and remember this is my first fan fiction so tell me something that I don't notice or give me idea's **

* * *

"Jiryia be quite!" I yelled that old man never stops teasing me about things like how my hair was girly, my face, and body was like female and that I never changed at all this year. "Alright naru-chan ill stop but you know tsunade won't stop" smiling as he said his beloved wife. "That old hag! is coming!" I yelled again that woman was always getting a fit with people and drank on the job at the high school she worked at. It was this drink called sake I think, I call her a drunk but dad said don't call his mother that. He says it's a way to get her stress out, but whatever she also has her friend shizune she pretty nice unlike granny but she can get made and take her angry out by yelling at you not even close to tsunade though.

"yeah said she wanted to see her naru-naru!" Jiryia laughed at the name I had feeling he was gone to bring that nickname up. "Anyway I wanted to ask you something naruto...when are you gone to look like boy or a man" Jiryia face was smirking on the cover right of his face "Shut Up! Prev-saga!" I pouted at him I wanted to get out this car now this old man was getting on my last ne-

"WERE HERE NARU-CHAN!" I closed my ears eyes widen from the yelling in my ear drum I was pretty sure I was deaf. I looked at the window showing the school through my blue eyes. the school was big not as big as the high school the hag worked at but very close and I mean very close, the building was made up of glass and metal like light silver smooth, the windows were clean not a mark. sidewalk was like a gravel and sand like look and color. The grass was green and covered with sakura trees, it was beautiful I wonder what the inside was like. Parking in the teachers' area I jumped up out the car running to the building fast I looked at time in car early and I had about 3 minutes to get in homeroom.

* * *

Walking in the building the floor was made up a white marble mix with black and the walls were stone smooth black and clear windows on the side along with the locker a peach tan color. Looking at my class's which I had was...

**Uzumaki ,Naruto ; Age: 11 ; ID : 562747**

**Homeroom : ruka sensei -room 209**

**1st period : Kakashi sensei English -room 218**

**2nd period : Asuma sensei History -room 213**

**3rd period : Anko sensei Art -room 304**

**LUNCH**

**4th period : Gai sensei PE -room Gym**

**5th period : Orochimaru sensei science -room 222**

**6th period : Ruka sensei math -room 219**

**7th period : Anko sensei choir -room 315**

Running to ruka sensei room I didn't bother saying by to Jiryia. Making my way to the door I walked in seeing a brown hair tan skin teacher soft eyes smiling with a light scar on top of his nose. His hair in a little pony tail , dressed in a dark green shirt and gray dress jeans and polished black shoes.

"Konchiwa naruto-kun nice to meet you, you must be the principle's grandson right or are you a girl?" he questioned at me "I'm a boy! god even that old man calls me a girl! but you!?" I yelled at him leaving him in a sweat. "Gemon! you grandfather told me to joke with you...though you do look lie girl" he mumble the last words under his breath blushing.

"Naruto!"

"Huh?" I looked and saw a spike brown hair boy with dog like eyes, with red marks on his cheeks and sharp like teeth. Wearing a gray jacket and fake fur on the hood with black skinny jeans on and black Nikes on. _'Wow! kiba looks nice but still like a dog'_ "hey Kiba!" I ran to him leaving ruka sensei with a question look , "how are cat boy!" "shut up dog breath! why do you always call me that!?".

"You cheeks the whiskers make you look like a kitty or a cat...oh! a Fox!"" Yeah and you have dog breath that's why I call you that" getting a giggle from behind and a bored blow and chips chunking sound. I turned around and to see a blond long hair girl in a pony tail with a short vein cover little of her hair with light blue eyes and pale skin. Wearing a black half shirt with a white tank top under it and a black skirt with black leggings and black flats. _'ino yamanata' _

looking over was a black brown hair boy with a pony tail on top of the back of his head and gray and brown eyes and pale skin not to pale though. Wearing a long sleeve black gray shirt and a green vest with gray jeans and green Jordan's on. _'shikamaru nara'_

Over on the side was a boy with messes hair light brown with red swirls on his cheeks and baby fat on his face and gray eyes. He wore a white scarf and green like jacket and a white shirt under it with blue shorts and blue tennis. 'choji akimichi'

"hey naru-chan!" ino yelled out hugging me with a bear hug "your so cute like a little baby!"

"*yawn* ino let him go" shikamaru said with no thought at all in his words.

"Yeah ino!" choji said eating his chips

"Fine you guys are no fun I don't know why I hang out with you guys an-"

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled a pink hair girl her hair was kind of long on her back with green jade eyes and pale skin. Wearing a pink dress and blue leggings and blue flats. Her forehead was big as well.

Through the crowd was a dark hair boy with a duck butt shape and dark moon like misty eyes opposite of my eyes like the sky. He was pale and was tone and had cool look on him. He wore a blue shirt on with a weird on the back I think it was the ucihina I think that's what dad said, he had white shorts on and blue Nikes on. He looked over to me with a smirk on his face.

I blushed and looked away 'sasuke ucihina'

I remember sasuke he was a jerk in elementary an I hated him!

He was a show off always showing how cool he was I hate him!

I could feel a shadow over me looking up I saw sasuke smirking at me with that face

"What ucihina" I hissed out to him "Ne dobe talk to me so rude I haven't seen you in a while at least..." moving closer to my face I could feel sasuke's hot mint breath on my ear and scar cheek making me blush more then a cherry could blush.

"say hi to me dobe" smirking and pulling away

I blushed more my cheeks were very warm like a pie thrown in the oven

"T-teme!"

BAM!

The door opened to a blond woman with to long pony tails and brown evil eyes and frown on her face looking at the ucihina. Her big chest rising in angry her skin was smooth and like marble with her red finger nails painted nicely. she wore a green coat and black dress jeans and a white dress shirt with black open toe heels showing her red painted toes. Fist clenched tight in fisted angry

"UCIHINA!"

* * *

** Well how was I!**

**I think this one was longer then the first chapter...I think **

**anyway tsunade! why is she mad and staring at sasuke?**

**tell me in a review and give me your thoughts and what you think in till next time**

**plus their will be more yaoi in the next chapter tomorrow! and some kibanaru and more**

**SASUNARU! AND HOT SASUKE PLUS WARNING: SAKURA BASHING**

**ja ne! REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3: Tsunade! and crazy Sakura!

**Hey What up!**

**I made the new chapter fast what!**

**Tsunade is going to be yelling at our sasuke or whatever**

**and sakura is going to have her little pretty girl fit**

**Oh and p.s remember tell about the chapter and REVIEW IT! PLEASE! I BEG!**

**oh ok i'm done now the the new chapter!**

* * *

"UCHINA GET AWAY FROM MY NARU-NARU!" tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs making the room shake. On the otherside sasuke was widen eyes and sweat dipping off his forehead like he just ran cross croutry, "YOU OLD HAG STOP YELLING!" I yelled at her she always gets like that when I'm next to anyone even mom or dad. "DON'T CAN ME THAT GAKI!" she yelled at me changing her frown to loving smile, walking over to me she picked me up and swinged me around crushing me in a monster hug. Tsunade had really supernatruel stranght like some super hero like...SUPERMAN YEAH

"I missed you naru-chan!" I could hear her loving voice, It made me smile turning around i looked up at her now warming face other then earlyer. "Missed you to granny-chan!" hugging her back I could hear a gasp.

"OI OLD WOMAN WHY DID YOU YELL AT SASKUE-KUN!" the pink hair girl yelled. Sakura haruno that was her, she was leader of the sasuke fan culb ever scince she was in elementary school. She had prefect grades and was top of the class but under sasuke and shikamaru but as long as she was better then th other girls and ino she was fine being under them. She was proupler you can say all the girls wanted to be in her shoes, the reason you ask she sat with sasuke-kun and touch and huged sasuke-kun (even though he push her off) and lived next to sasuke-KUN!. Yeah her life was great you could say she knew she was going to win sasuke-kun's heart even if he had someone she would chase him and do anything for him. And would not have that ino-pig get in her way because she would never let ino have him not over her dead body.

"What d-did you call m-me" tsuade hissed under her breath, I could feel her fist tighten under me i closed my eyes and pushed from tsunade and try holding her hands tight as my little hand coould."I SAID OLD WOMAN WHY DID YOU YELL AT SASUKE-KUN ARE YOU DEAF!" sakua yelled out smirking and crossing her arms. Ino round her eyes and stood up "SHUT UP FORE HEAD DON'T TALK TO NARUTO GRANDMOTHER LIKE THAT ARE DUMB THAT FORE HEAD MUST BE BLOCKING YOUR BRAIN FROM THINKING" ino yelled leaving the gang to laugh at her "SHUT UP INO-PI-""YOU PINK HAIR BRAT!" tsunade yelled pullign her fist back only to be stopped by jiryia-sama "Tsunade there you are I was looking all over for you but that dosen't matter way are you picking fights with ...".

"well the old woman s-""wait did you call her old *sign* no wonder why you were yelling and about to punch her" jiryia looked down to me and shook his head while I giggled at him we both thought the same thing 'same tsunade'

* * *

The bell rang and i left to my next class only to be slap on the butt by kiba

"Nice butt naruto you still look like a girl" laughing and smirking but not like sasuke's smirk but prevent like "Kiba! don't do that tsunade will get you and you know that she never liked you and you wouldn't want her to see you slapping my butt prevent!" i yelled blushing and rubbing my buttom.

"she won't find me-"

"SHANN! KIBA YOUR DEAD!" tsunade ran down the hallway at kiab as he ran for his life.

Spoke to soon I laughed

* * *

**I know it's not long be i rushed a little and i **

**i forgot SASUNARU! ARGHHHH**

**but i promise i will wrote it tomorrow and...**

**REVIEW IT**


	4. Chapter 4 : Uchiha Sasuke

**hey guys what up !**

** I'm making these chapters on time!**

**Oh ok this chapter is about sasuke uchiha or what tsunade says**

**UCHIHA! BRAT!**

**so yeah...oh and SOME MORE SAKURA BASHING!**

**on with the chapter**

* * *

Walking in the english class room i felt for second that i should have ran...

"NARUTO-CHAN NICE TO SEE YOU AGIAN!" the bob hiar boy yelled with youth in evey word he shouted out, this boy was rock lee. He had this weird hair cut it was like a bob cut and huge bug eyes like from some anime show. He always smiled with a sparkle on his teeth how were they so clean...i wonder?

Anyway he had these green suit thing on and it showed things on him that people didn't want to see..ewww but thats lee

"ohayo l-lee" I smiled at him trying to play the pain in my ear off. "Oh lee your scarying naruto-kun" ten-ten whined out with a sweat, ten ten I remember Ten ten she was tom-boy kind of. She wore these two buns on her head that were brown it went with her eyes and plae skin. She wore a pink and light white color shirt and blue jeans shorts and blue Nikes. "Konchiwa ten-ten-chan!" i smile at her she was one of my favorite friends scince i was a little kid.

"Not gone to say hi to me baka" I knew that that tone..."G-gemon nei-j-kun"on how neji made me so..i don't know but he arghh!

Looking at neji his hair was still long and brown in pony tail, whats up with guys and pony tails in this school. He still had purple pale eyes and smooth peach and pale skin. He wore a baggie light brown shirt with gray shorts and gray shoes. "Neji don't talk to naruto like that" tenten said frowning at him along with lee which was surprising he always smiling and yelling about youth.

"Class please take your seats" the silver spiked hair man said 'this must be kakashi sensei' i thought. He had some weird mask on his face and and had a head band covering his left eye. Taking me out of thought the door opened to sasuke uchiha along with sakura haruno, I used to like sakura but she was always being mean to me and making fun of how I looked and it that crush stopped fast.

"Nice of you uchiha and haruno to come in please take seat" kakashi said witha smile.. I think can't see his lips at all, sasuke moved across the room with sakura following him like a flamgo looking for food. "Alright class I am hataka kakashi please call me kakashi sensei not hataka sensei don't like it and no questions why" ten people put thier hands down. "alright in this class we will be doing a lot of things about writing, plays, reading all that junk in th truck so I will be putting you kids in groups so don't have to pick groups all the time" picking up a paper from his desk he begen calling groups " group 7 uchiha sasuke,haruno sakura,uzumaki naruto" my eyes shot out like bullets in kakashi sensei's head. "NANI!?" I yelled slamming my hands on the desk with angry 'hm just like tsunade' i thought, "hmm and who are you little girl" kakashi sensei said with an eyebrow up. "I'M NOT A GIRL I'M A BOY AND I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO!" I yelled at the silver hair man leaving him eyes widen "You mean minato son!?" he half shouted sounded like a happniness to me "y-yeah?" I spoke confused. "Well naruto your father was my sensei in fighting class when I was little never thought he will have a kid *laughing* must of sat down with kushina" he smile I knew it was a smile this time.

"Oh and naru-chan I'm not changing groups" he said and sat the paper down leaving me with a frown ' I'm with sasuke and sakura nooo!' I looked at sasuke who was frowning to with sakura smiling like a lovesick puppy.

Sasuke uchiha, he was apart of the uchiha family which was a very powerful family. They were rich alright scince there family had this place called the uchiha crops or the sharingan. He had a brother name itachi along with his mother mikoto and father fugaku, sasuke was always trying to be better then eveyone in school in everything sports and grades eating fighting staring or even SMIRKING!. Dumb teme he will do anything to get what he wants and will never let anyone get in his way a over power person that wants power nothing more but power.

"Dobe!" looking up I see dark eyes staring at me making me blush over my cheeks

"our coming over my house we have a project and we need to do did together so your coming to my house-"

"Don't forget me SASUKE-KUN i'm coming with you too!" wicking at him which made me want to throw up on her "*sigh*yeah" I giggled at him then stop when he turned to me with a smirk on his face leaning frowrd. "think it's funny dobe" i felt his breath over my lips making me dizzy. "u-uh" i couldn't say anything I couldn't move, "nani dobe say something to me" he looked down at me with his misty eyes and amazing face that driving me craz- NANI! did just say that sasuke was!-

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN" sakura yelled with fury in tone, I could see a vein poping up on her forehead-

CRASH!

A chair was broken on the wall witha uchiha ducking on the floor with no fear but surprise

"UCHIHA GET AWAY FROM NARU-NARU HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU" tsunade yelled standing in front of the door moving her glaze to sakura "AND YOU Y-YOU PINK BRAT I'LL KILL YOU" tsunade charged only to be stopped again "TSUNADE-CHAN STOP!" jiryia yelled holding her down from going crazy on sakura.

"granny-chan what are you still doing hear!" i yelled

"TO KEEP THESE LITTLE PREVENTS AWAY AND TO KILL THE BUBBLE GUM HAIR GIRL" I couldn't help but laugh

But that brought me back to what i said earliyer

'why did i say that about sasuke'

* * *

Walking in to Asuma sensei who seem not to care about smoking in school at all.

"oi cutie kitty-cat-chan" kiba grinned at me,"K-kiba stop i-it" i blushed 'i been blushing to much today' "can't help it your so yummy *laughing*" kiba looked at me with flirting eyes.

"KIBA!" tsunade yelled out

Man i was wrong about today

* * *

**WoW! **

**Tsunade is crazy!**

**so is naruto starting to look at sasuke in a knew way or is he crazy**

**plus in the next chapter we will have naruto at the uchiha house and along with sakura arghh!**

**REVIEW**

**JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 5 : Uchiha house hold

Hello** sorry i didn't updata on sunday was busy and my**

**laptop was not working **

**so yeah...:I**

**ANYWAY! LETS GO TO THE UCHIHA HOUSE HOLD!**

**plus we have itachi and tobi coming in**

**(bye the way i made tobi and obtto two different people plus tobi is same age as sasuke which is 12)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

School went by fast and I was gald it did i ment some of my other friends bye the way. I ment hinata she was neji-kun's cousin, she was very shy around me and quite to.I ment shino who was qutie as well the guy is weird, he likes bugs he use to hold them with him when he was in elementary I remember one got lose and the teacher went crazy about it.

Anyway I was heading towards the office to sit and wait till jin-kun was done with in I feel in peace in a weird way it felt like I was at tsunade and jiryia's house which was very home like. His office had frogs on the walls and green paint with pictures of are family doing some weird stuff plus that time when dad got my favortie little pet kitsune. He was my fox he had a pretty shade of orange and red an dhis eyes were a red color that glowed, my dad said we were so alike my eye color change color sometimes it happens when I get mad or emoitnal and they look like kitsune my little nine-tails.

"Oi naruto let's go I got to take you to sasuke's house for that project you have" jiryia said picking up a his things along with his keys walking out the door wiht me following him along. "How did you know I was going to teme's house" I spoke in confusen , "Tsunade-chan heared and told me so she told me to take you to his home or whatever I know where he lives I do work with the family sometimes and your father as well".

"oh"

I hopped in the car with jiryia as he started the car driving out of the parking lot into the street headin to the southside of the area where you would find the rich area where tsunade and jin-kun lived. Pulling up to a white mansion that was huge even bigger then the other house I seen in my life, I felt for moment that should have told jin-kun to take me home but I never listen to my brain at all.

I jumped out the car saying bye to jin-kun walking to the front door that was bigger then me 'Ihate being small' i knocked on the door sweat dripping from my forehead. Opening up was a warm face that was no other then of the home, "OH! you must be naruto uzumaki! you look so cute like kushina always says awww! I can just huge you in till you pop!" she laughed and sqeauled like an fangirl. "Come in naru-chan!" she said leading the way to her kitchen where three more uchiha's were, I remember the mean lookig one was he had frown on as he stared at a boy my age but was more manly like then I would ever be. On the otherside was a teen with long hiar in a pony tail that looked like teme's brother 'itachi'

"Everyone this naru-chan minato and kushina's son!" she smile at her husband and son and at the boy which I think might be one of sasuke's cosin's. "Konchiwa naruto-chan I'm itachi sasuke's older brother""konchiwa naruto-kun my name is fukuga I'm sasuke's and itachi's father""OH ohayo! my name is tobi! I'm sasuke and itachi"s cousin nice to meet you naruto-chan" he smiled.

"k-konchiwa" I blush I heard a fangirl scream which was sasuke's mom mikitobehind me holding me tight. "So cute rigth itachi-kun" she said "Hai _very cute indeed"_ he said with his tongue. My face was red like I counldn't breath which I couldn't foe second "Oh ok naru-chan sasuke is up stairs on the right down the end of the hall" fukuga said with a hint of friendly tone.

I nodded and walked to the stairs to the right and down the end of the hall and knocking on the wooden ploish black door. The door opened to sasuke with an annoyed face "Oh hey dobe come in" he said with an cool tone 'HOT! NO NOT HOT!' i walked in to see sakura on the couch teme had inhis huge room.

"Oh it's you naruto-baka" she said with mocking tone that fried my skin. "Oh it's you iron head' I hit her right back laughing and cherrying my head

"Oi no time to wast we have to finsh this so you guys can get out-

The door shoot open to tsunade and itachi smiling well itachi smiling but tsunade frowning

"You guys will be staying over for dinner haruno and naru-chan" itachi said smilingup like the sun

"NANI!? B-BUT N-NANI ARE YOU DOING HERE TSUNADE" I yelled

"I came to stary and watch you" she looked at sasuke with a killer eye

I WANT TO GO HOME

* * *

HOPE YOU LIKE IT

REVIEW PLEASE

AND THIS IS PART ONE PART TWO IS TOMORROW! REVIEW IT PLEASE


	6. Chapter 6 : Project and Dinner

**Ohayo! peeps**

**Are you ready for the next chapter!**

**Well then here it is **

**CHAPTER 6 PROJECT AND DINNER!**

* * *

All I know right at this moment is that tsunade is getting on my last! #$% son of a #$%*!

Sorry for that I been felling a little crazy today. So anyway lets go back to what was happening right at this moment before I have another crazy outburst.

"So a-are we like talking about each other or what" I asked with a pout I was confused about what we were doing I know we have this thing from kakashi sensei but I wasn't listening I was thinking about granny and how she always find me and sasuke and sakura and kiba. "Dobe *sigh* were writing about each other and talking about each other for an example you tell some things about you I write it down same thing with sakura oh ok?" he said smoothly fleeing a blush to sprout on my tan light cheeks. "O-oh o-k t-teme" looking down this blushing thing was bothering me a lot I lost count how many times I blushed at sasuke or kiba or whoever I blushed at today.

"Baka! stop blushing like retard!" sakura yelled at me I frowned and cover my face with my hand to keep from showing my blush that redden even more. Feeling an pair of dark raven eyes on me with misty look I looked away even more almost making my head turn all the way around to my back.

Sasuke looked from his glaze and spoke with his cool tone "Alright naruto you go first tell us about you" he said looking at me with those raven eyes as if he was looking through me. "Oh ok umm... I born here in konoha and I my birthday is Oct. 10th 1998 , my parents are minato and kushina" I could see sasuke writing it down looking like he was lost in his paper but sakura was frowning only waiting so she could tell sasuke about her and listen to her sasuke-kun.

"My family has a company called the **namikaze **a very important thing in my father's family, my grandmother is Tsunade and grandfather is Jiryia, my mom's mom and dad I don't know really they there in working but they will be coming down in thanksgiving day mom told me she wants it be a surprise so she won't tell their names to me*smiles* anyway I have a pet fox name kitsune he is my little baby I got him when I was first born I call him nine tails some times he's orange with red fur and a big fluffy tail with red rose eyes *giggle* I love ramen and love the color orange and one day I will become part of my father company and be the greatest of them all an let everyone know naruto Uzumaki!" I punch the air with my fist smiling like I won a million dollars on show.

Sasuke chuckles at me and smirks with sakura who looked mad at me as if I took hair doll away. "Oh ok sakura-Chan your turn" I sat down looking up at her with my notebook in hand ready to write. "Don't call me that! only sasuke-kun can right sasuke-kun!" she smile at him with lovesick eyes "Hn"sasuke grunt under his breath and stared at her with his notebook ready to write whatever this crazy girl had to say.

"Oh OK! I was here in konoha march 28,1999 my parents are kizashi and mebuki, I love pink and *blush* s-sasuke-kun" she looked at sasuke and winked at only sasuke to frown and look down at his paper writing something which I thought was 'sakura haruno CRAZY' well he wouldn't write that I thought...but I did.

"I have great grades and very smart I am already part of the student conceal, I love shopping as well and my wish is to be with a _special_ _someone_ " she spoke with low tone I very un 11 or 12 year old could. She sat down and stared at sasuke with hope in her eyes to see if there was any sign of love of her. But only a blank face was a pond him. "Sasuke-kun! your turn" she smile and looked at him, he dropped his notebook on the chair he was sitting in and stood up like he was ready to speech for the world to hear. "Well I was born on July 23, 1999 I am a part of a very powerful family, my parents are fukuga uchiha and mikito uchiha *sigh* I have a brother name uchiha itachi who is an Baka and a jerk to me" and that was all said from him he sat down and looked at the ceiling In a tired way as if he had a hard day at work.

Taking him off my mind I could smell the food being cook down stairs it was yummy. It had me drooling and stomach rumbling for food, I thought about ramen the smell was just like it I know for sure tsunade had them make it. I licked my red plump lips slowly just thinking about the taste on my mouth waiting to be ravish with no regrets at all, I rest on the floor and rubbed my stomach in a needing way still licking my licks for taste that could not come to me in blink. I hugged my self tighter as if I was being push to much pressure , I saw the ramen in my mind come closer and closer opening my mouth the ramen touch my lips and left a greedy gasp shooting through my lips.

Only to come back to life to see a sakura with a frown at me then a confused look at sasuke. I turned my glaze to him to see a pillow on his lap being push down hard and his hands tighten on the pillow could almost break. He looked flush as if he was breathing hard and eyes full of lust looking right at me, I never knew what lust met but for some reason he had that look in his eyes staying at me.

"s-sasuke are you al-" I couldn't finish my words only to be blocked out from itachi who walked in smiling and looked at naruto with the same eyes sasuke had. "_Naru-chan_, haruno-san, and sasuke dinner is ready!" he spoke with friendly tone in every word that was spoken to us. I jumped up and ran past itachi down the stairs to a dining room that was beautiful it had a welcome feeling with smooth marble on the floor and black wooden table and chairs and white slim paint. I sat down across from tsunade who was smiling at me "Hello naru-naru are you oh ok" she looked in my eyes researching me without touch or writing data "yeah" I spoke. Sasuke came sown and sat next to me with sakura who sat next to him smiling to bright.

Everyone was in there seats as the doors were open to chiefs placing the food on the table, a plate of ramen was sat in front of me I drooled like a bulldog. " Itadakimasu!" everyone spoke and dogged in, I took some ramen in my mouth and moaned "mmm ohhh! so good!" I spoke feeling sasuke's eyes on me with another uchiha as well, I was to busy with my food I didn't feel a warm hand place on my thigh.

* * *

Dinner was over and me and tsunade left to go home I was tired and I wanted to sleep. I had school tomorrow an di knew it was gone to be crazy as long as I with those nut jobs.

Oh...I LOVE my FRIENDS!

* * *

**How was it good right I put a lot more detail in this one.**

**anyway I wanted to have a poll **

**the poll is should I have normal garaa or sexy garaa **

**YOU CHOOSE!**

**OH AND LIKED THE SASUNARU!**

**SO YEAH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOUR LOOKING AT THIS PLEASE**

**I BEG YOU ALL IF YOUR FAVORITE ME OR FOLLOWING REVIEW THATS ALL I WISH**

**AND ASK!**

**PLEASE!**

**oh ok bye :I**

**(and if you don't review I will send sasuke on you)**


	7. Chapter 7 : feelings

**HEY GUYS **

**sorry i hadn't updata in a while but **

**HERE I AM!**

**so lets go to the chapter**

* * *

(sasuke pov)

I woke up in weird way and in a bad way which is really a bad way right. Well tell me how it went.

_"sasuke ah" naruto moaned as he touched his stomarch with feather fingers leaving pleasure shooting in his body "Naruto" i moaned with him as he touched my back with his tan hands. He was so beatiuful his bodt his face and eyes like the sea its self."sasuke-sama" he moaned to me "nani?"i asked smirking to him"Wake! UP" he yelled with creep smile...?What!_

_"Wake up little brother wake up!" He said witha smile he looked like it-...ITACHI!_

"AHHHHHHHHH" I yelled out falling from my bed, I was sweating in fear. "Little brother your finally up good now get ready time for school and by the way if you want to talk about the talk come get me" he smirked at me and began to walk to the door "What are you talking about" I hissed at him at him balling my fist.

"Oh you mean you don't remember 'ah naruto' " he mocked me he laughed and ran out the room before i could throw my pillow at him. I jumped up and went to the bathroom grabing my toothbrush and turning the water on, I put the toothbrush under wetting it then turning off the water and sqeezing some toothpaste out on toothbrush. I brush my teeth till my teeth were white like a blank paper. I turned the shower on and jumped in wash my body clean before putting on some cloths on and walking down stairs to my parents and demon of a brother to the kitchen.

"Morning sweet pie" mom said with bright smile it remember me of naruto...I mean something else right. I sat down on the chair in front of the island in the kitchen, "morning sasuke" father said with smile. Mom sat the plate in front of me and walked back to the otherside to her husband kissin gon the forehead, I ate quite thinkg about the dream this moring. i couldn't get naruto out my head it all started at the end of 5th grade I started looking at him in a different way, and then the dreams started happening in the summer I couldnt help it.

But now itachi knew about it *sigh* more of a mess

I finish my food and oicked my backpack and left then house with out leting then get a word out to me. Walking on the sidewalk only to get an morning by a pink little thing "MORNING SASUKE-KUN" sakura yelled at me wrapping her arms around my arm pushed her off softly not wanting her to start whining. "Well sasuke-kun isn't it a prefect day right the grass is green and the sky is blue and-" I only heard the sky was blue thinking of naruto in my head with blue eyes shining bright like stars.

Man today was going to be long

* * *

Walking to the school front I could see naruto coming of a car with his grandfather jiryia-sama. He wore a bright orange shirt with giltter letters saying '**COME & GET IT'** along with tight,tight,tight and I mean tight blue skinny jeans that showed every shape and smooth hip and slender body part and to top it off he had on some blue vans on. God he look yummy...no not yummy! KUSO!

* * *

(Naruto pov)

I walked to homeroom getting looks from all the guys looking at me with weird look in there eyes. Plus they yelled some weird things at me like 'hey cutie' or 'want come to me house' and 'I'll like to tap that butt' that in till tusnade and jiryia went on an rampage on them all. I walked in to kiba and ino and the rest "Konochiwa naru-chan" ino said smiling "Konochiwa ino-chan and shikamaru and choj-"

SLAP!

"AHHH KIBA! OOWW THAT HURT" i yelled in fury "What your butt was asking" he snirked at me and winked I rolled my eyes "It's true dobe" a cold ice wind blew on my neck the smell of mint with green mint. I felt goosebumps grown on my neck along with shive as well, "T-teme" I blushed and sat down with sasuke sitting next to me. I took out my ipod and played 'lana del rey young & beautiful' i sang to the song out loud not caring about the people who looked at me with shock eyes "Wow! naru-chan" ino said in surprise.

I stopped singing an dlooked at her witha blushed "SINGING AGAIN!" she yelled " i-i don't r-eally kn-ow" I felt a hand on my thigh in a way that felt before "Come on dobe please" he said blewing onmy neck with out thinking i did "I seen the world done and all had my cake now, diamonds brillant and bel-air now"Hot summer night mid-July when you and I were forever wild the crazy days the way tou play me like a child!"I sand with passion like no time I ever had "Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful will you still love when i got nothing but my aching soul, I know you I know you will i know that you willl~""will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful" I stopped and looked up to people will smiles and clapping hands but sakura who was frowning at me.

I looked to sasuke who smiled at me a...real smile "you were great" he said to me I blush so deep I couldn't take it i felt a swing of emotin in my stomacrh. "Thak-nk you sasuk-kun" I said with a shakng voice "Wait! I-I m-mean t-teme" I blushed agian when he looked at me with shock.

"OH PLEASE I CAN SING BETTER THEN THAT BAKA" sakura said along with the whole sasuke fan girl club nodded with frown at me. I looked to sasuke who had a frown on his face. I felt sad it hurt when sakura said that, i felt a tear roll down my eyes to my cheek. I gasp and touched my face tear were rolling down, I was upset I felt arms around me it was kiba holding me tight. "FOREHEAD YOU MADE NARUTO CRY" ino yelled with angry she balled her fist ready to break through sky, "what are you gone to do about it ino-pig" she said smirking crossing her arms. "I'M GONE TO PUNCH YOUR FOREHEAD IN!" before sakuar could say anything ino punched her dead in her face sending her to the floor hard. Sakura grabbed her face and stood up and balled her fist "INO-PIG! CHANN!" sakura kicked ino in the stomach hard pushing ino to the desks, ino ran back to her punching her in the face with kick in the stomach. Sakura rolled to the floor hitting her head hard she sat up with her arms weak spiting blood on the floor, she had very bad busied face with a cut on her face and a little blood dripping from it.

"INO! I'M GONE TO KILL YOU!" sakura yelled only to be stop by jiryia-sama

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he yelled turning his glaze to me his heart stopped and eyes widen, running to me he grabbed me out of kibas hands wrapping me in his arms. I could feel him tense he was angry really angry "Who made naruto cry" in a death tone that never heard in so long. "I said WHO MADE NARUTO CRY TELL ME NOW OR ALL OF YOU ARE GETTING DENCTION FOR A MONTH!" jiryia yelled making me flinch in fear.

"Sakura" somone said in the corwd along with other people nodding with them.

"SAKURA HARUNO MY OFFICE INO YOU TOO WE NEED TO TALK EVERYONE ELSE GO TO YOU CLASSES NOW!" jiryia yelled eveyone left out the room fast but only sasuke to look at me last then walk away.

* * *

Well thats all

Review i will write later maybe tonight!


	8. Chapter 8 : Just a Day

**Hey guys I been gone for a little while **

**So yeah...Oh if you seen my new story working hard please review!**

**an yeah I made that story because I was watching superman and he was working**

**at a newspaper place and what a story!**

**so lets go on to this story**

**oh and I changed their year birth so (sasuke & sakura are in 2000 & naruto is 2001)**

* * *

(month) now October 1st, 2012

A month had pass and I still I been upset about what happen in school last month.

[flashback]

"Naruto tell me what happen?" Jiryia asked looking at my now flushed face mix with tears and red eyes. "Nothing!" I yelled at him slapping his hand out of my face hard looking angry. "N-naru-" I cut him off yelling at him "Just shut up! it doesn't matter anymore! alright so get away from me!" my hands were shaking in fury, I could she red through my eyes filled with tear ready to burst once again.

"I don't need your help anymore! I'm sick of feeling like weak little girl! so GET OUT OF MY WAY AN DSTOP WORRYING ABOUT ME YOU OLD PERVENT!" I screamed loud making me breathless. Jiryia looked surprised and hurt at the same time nothing was coming out of his mouth, there nothing to be said at this point. I ran out the room grabbing my bag and leaving a hurt Jiryia standing in the middle of the room.

* * *

Running down the hall I pushed open the door of the empty boys bathroom and stood in front of the big mirror. I could see my eyes blood shot eyes with a flush red face wet from tears. My teeth were grinding together painfully blood sliding down my mouth, 'I'm sick of being weak damn it!'

'but you are' a whisper flew in my head

'no! not anymore!'

'but you are and YOU WILL BE FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE'

"NOOOOO!" I yelled punching the mirror busting glass all over me and on the bathroom floor, I felt pain on my hand bringing it back to myself it was covered with blood but no glass in the cuts. I looked at the floor that was covered in broken glass that I made, I walked away to the towels and pulled some out and rapped them around my hand tight.

Not thinking about the broken glass I walked out the bathroom running out the school not looking back.

* * *

[Flashback over]

Blinking at my food on the lunch table around a whole bunch of talking people about nothing important but non-sense as always in school. I looked up and stared out the glass window watching the trees turn yellow and orange falling from the once rich tree with green leaves. I stared at the little pond in the middle with ducks played and fish swiped through the water with out trying.

RINNNGGGG!

I grabbed my lunch that was untouched at all and threw it away in the trash can and walked out the lunch room to the gym. I stopped by my locker and threw my books inside closing it only to be pushed down on the hard marble floor. "Maybe you should move cry baby!" sakura laughed and walked away to the gym where I had with her with my dumb bad luck. "get up" a dark voice spoke to me behind my back , I turned around to see a red blood head with deep soul green eyes with eyeliner around them I think. He was very pale and had on a black shirt with an black and red jacket on with red skinny jeans and black vans as well, I blushed and grabbed his hand as he pulled me into his chest. He was slightly taller then me...AND OH MY GOD HE WAS HOT!...I mean oh not ha-ha...OH FORGET IT HE'S HOT!

"Thank you" I whispered in his ear, we were close anyway he pulled me into his chest and I went for. "You welcome cutie" he spoke so smoothly I could just melt right in his arms with him holding me tight. I blushed and moved out of his chest looking at his smirking face "u-mm my name is naruto Uzumaki" I smiled at him holding my hand out to him "Garaa sabaku (author: tell me if I messed up on his last name I don't remember how to!) " 'even his name was hot'.

"Well I have to go now!" I turned around to walk away, I felt a cold hand grab my hand and pull my back to garaa. "Can you tell me where Gai-sensei is" he whispered in my eye breathing his hot breath on my neck making my face flush up. "y-yeah I'm going t-there right n-now" I could feel his smirk form on my neck. "Take me there" I moved out of his gasp and lead the way to gym

* * *

"ALL RIGHT GUY LET'S GO TO THE LOCKER ROOM AND GARAA WITH ME TO GET YOU SOME CLOTHS BECUAE TODAY WERE CHAGING CLOTHS!" Gai-sensei yelled with his pose just like lee. I walked to the locker's feeling sasuke's glaze on my back, I walked faster making my way to the lockers and opening mine to my cloths inside. But with sasuke uchiha next to my locker 'oh great!'

(sasuke pov )

I looked at naruto close and man did I not regret it at all.

Naruto slipped his shirt off showing his beautiful tan caramel skin and prefect hips and cheat that you could bit on. He then reached for his waistband and pulled then down showing his boxers and GOD! HIS HIPS LOOKED EVEN BETTER...wait calm down don't slip to this dobe, He grabbed his gym shirt throwing it on and pulling him shorts on which were short at the thigh which looked yum!

He pulled his shoes on and walked out the locker room blushing but, not at me at some red head smirking at him as he walked out.

GARAA!

* * *

(Naruto pov)

I walked out the locker room to the gym blushing harder when garaa came out looking at me still smirking like sasuke-teme. "alright class were going to play basketball today alright it's are unit and I want to see all your youth!" Gai-sensei yelled smiling a winning smile. We moved into teams which was:

Team1: sasuke, sakura, kiba, hinata, neji

Team 2: garaa, me , ino, shikamaru, ten-ten

Gai-sensei had the ball in his hand ready to throw it into the air to be caught from sasuke or garaa. "Ready...set...GO!"

* * *

The game was a tie we tied with 20-20 of course garaa and sasuke got crazy and were playing like a battle of battles. I was breathing hard and was sweating and flushing felling like I was being cooked from my hot sweat on my skin. I took a shower and walked to that snake of a teacher who was friend with tsunade and Jiryia 'Jiryia' my face weaken I knew I had to say sorry today it was to long an di hadn't said anything to him in a month.

Orochimaru sensei was seating his seat in front of the class smiling like he found a million dollars. "Hello Naru-chan" he smiled licking his gross tongue on his gray and white mouth. He looked like a snake he had long hair with snake like eyes and gray skin a purple marks around his eyes wearing his tan light brown suit. "Hello snake-sensei!" I put a fake smile on and walked by him hearing him hissed.

BAM!

"NARUTO UZUMAKI GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND TELL ME WHAT HAPPEN WITH YOU AND JIRYIA!" TSUNADE ROARED

"got damn it!" I whispered shout

* * *

**how was it tell me by...*drums***

**Naruto: reviewing!**

**sasuke: yeah...?**

**Naruto: sasuke-kun do you like the maid outfit itachi-kun got me! *smiling while dancing***

**sasuke: *drooling* yeah...Naru-chan let's play a game**

**Naruto: a game! oh ok**

**Sasuke: come with me **

**2 Minutes later**

**Naruto: ahhh! harder sasuke-sama**

**sasuke: Naru-chan so tight!**

**Naruto: sasuke-sama AHHH!**

:|...well *ahhh! sasuke-sama faster* please review and *SASUKE-SAMA!* OH FORGET IT!

JUST REVIEW WHILE I GET SASUKE OFF OF NARUTO! *walks away*

"**SASUKE UCHIHA GET OFF OF NARUTO BEFORE I GET TSUNADE!"**


	9. Chapter 9 : Explain! Naruto!

**HELLO** NEW** CHAPTER **

**SO HERE IT IS**

* * *

_"_Tell me uzumaki" tsunade hissed at me ready to brew steam out. "OH OK...well it was last month sakura made fun of me and I got upset and ino yelled at her and they got in a fight then jirayia came and stopped them then came to me...I pushed him away and yelled at him and I ran away to the boys restroom...then finally everything went blank but I remember blood on my hand...then I was home" Tsunade tensed looking at me with a blank face then turned a weak smile. "Talk to jirayia for me Naruto...just for me Naruto" she stood up an walked away without a word.

* * *

I stared at the door for a while then got up and walked down the hallway towards orochimaru sensei's room 'what was with tsunade that face it was like I-I don't know' I stood in front of then door for while or two but then open the door and walked in earning a lick of the tongue from orochimaru's month. I walked across the room to my seat next to kiba who was staring at the orochimaru with a frown filled with disgust.

"Kiba-kun! what's wrong" I asked him with my head on the desk and legs on his lap "Nothing" he looked away from me and back to the front of the room frowning once again. I pouted at him but then got a smart idea 'He won't know what hit him' I jumped from my chair on to kiba's lap wrapping arms around his neck and smiling at him. "Tell me kiba-kun" he blushed but then smiled. He pulled me my waist closer to him "nothing naru-Chan" I smiled "Good because I care about you and if you are upset you need to t-tell me o-oh ok" I blushed looking at him

"Inuzuka why are you holding my- I mean naru-Chan" he hissed out earning looks at us along with Sasuke and garaa which are in most of my classes. "Because I'm his boyfriend right naru-Chan" I looked at in a confused way as he winked at me to...go! along ohhh "Hai!" I smiled at kiba while kiba blushed and smirked and rubbed my back and went lower to my b-BUTT!

I blushed again but went along with him and kissed his cheek and smiled once again. "INUZUKA GET AWAY FROM NARU-NARU" tsunade came running pulling me off of kiba and dragging kiba out the room "KIBA!" I shouted at him but he was already out the room. I pouted at the door "Tsunade!" I yelled but she couldn't here me, "Naru-Chan please sit down" orochimaru spoke I nodded and sat down with a sad face.

* * *

"Damn tsunade!" I talked to my self on the way to choir she made me so upset about this and I don't know why at all. "Dobe" I stopped my tracks and turned around and looked at him with a frown. "Nani?" He looked mad about something but who did need to care about it, "Are dating Kiba?" he hissed out it almost sound like he was jealous...wait maybe he is! I smirked at him "Yeah why teme?" he fisted his hands "Just...shut up and come to my house tomorrow alright" and he started to walk leaving me confused "NANI!? why should I go!" "WE have a project! Dobe!" He said not turning around.

DAMN! I'm gone to be late for choir!

* * *

"Gemon! Anko-sensei! I'm late" anko looked at me and smiled with a roll of the eyes "Just start singing we have to be ready for that solo you know" I nodded and walked to the stage and sang my part with heart as always.

The song was Alice Keys '_unthinkable'_ I was so ready for the solo next month but I had to be ready and some more training for fighting classes and piano lessons as well. But ever long as I was ready for everything WOW but not this!

"hey dickless"

* * *

**How was it!**

**Oh ok Who is the knew character!**

**Naruto: OH god I hate that guy if you know who**

**Sasuke: Don't give it away! Dobe!**

**Naruto: I'm not!**

**Sasuke: YES you will!**

**Naruto: NO I won't!**

**Me: STUT UP!**

**Naruto:...**

**Sasuke:..**

**Me: Thank you and Please REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10 :Crush?

Hello** guys hadn't update for awhile or so...yeah!**

**I trying to work on my writing in till I get a beta so**

**bear with me please so oh ok other then that**

**here is the knewwww! *drums* CHAPTER!**

* * *

The blond hair girl smirked at me with her weird hair style she had four pony tails on her head that were shot. Her eyes were a blue and green jade color that went with her creamy skin. She looked like she could kick someone's ass if she wanted to, she was skinny as well. She wore a long sleeve dress that was white under it was hole like shirt you know with the holes like from the show called _Naruto_ yeah. Anyway she had some black and white vans to top it all off, "Oi! why calling me dickless! I have one you know" I yelled at her.

"Yeah right! I beat it's small isn't it" she put an eyebrow up at, "No...w-well j-just SHUT UP! who are you anyway!" I blushed at her looking down at the floor as if I lost something. "Names Temari cutie" I nodded "Names Naruto" she smiled at me but then stared for a minute or so making me feel small inside "well my brother was right you are cute and you look a girl I wonder what you will look like in high school man! every boy and man will drool over your body" she giggle at me I rolled my eyes but then blushed up a storm.

"Whatever see ya later cutie!" she ran down the hallway out my eye sight I sighed but then walked away from the hallway to the exit of the building I walked to sasuke's house for the dumb project kakashi-sensei talk about last week or so I don't remember. I didn't want to get a ride from jiaryia yeah we were still not talking to each other this talking won't go right I will talk to him soon maybe a year or so

* * *

[Sasuke's house]

"So what are we doing" sasuke and sakura looked at me like 'are-you-serous-look' I looked away then laughed "you really think I would remember what ever that pervert teacher said to us" sasuke just stared without a word coming through his uchiha mouth but sakura "You Baka! use your brain for once were all gone to write a paper about each one of us like if sasuke-kun wrote about me or I wrote about him" she blushed in her day dreams.

"Oh Ok well I have an idea everyone write there names on a piece of paper" I gave them a little piece with sakura who looked confused "Why do we need this" she asked really confused at her ask "Because were gone to put it in a blow and pick a name and that's the person you done to write about". I grabbed a bowl and let everyone put their names in the bowl I grabbed it and shake it around then stopped "Sasuke your first" I said sakura squealed.

" I got...Naruto" sakura pouted while I blushed at sasuke and put up and shy smile he smirked at me but then blocked it away from his face. "Oh ok sakura your turn" She smiled and reached in the bowl and pulled out a name "I got...SASUKE-KUN!" she yelled in happiness she smiled at sasuke who just had a blank face on him, I pouted but didn't really realize "Well I have sakura *smile* lets get to work!" I pulled out a piece of paper and sat down only to have pain in my back "Oww! my back hurts!" sakura whispered *grandpa* under her breath I pouted "Dobe you can come up here and lay in my bed with me" sasuke said looking at me I blushed but then nodded and walked to sasuke's bed and sat down next to him still flushed on my cheeks.

I stared writing but then feeling a hand on my leg, I looked over to see sasuke hand on me. I looked at him but he was looking at his paper writing I ignored it and continue to write but then felt his hand move up to my thigh. I gasped but covered my mouth before sakura or sasuke heard but pretty sure he heard me the fact he is next to touching! me!...for some little thought this feels like I felt this before.

"S-sasuke c-can y-you m-move y-your hand p-please" I whispered to him he turned and looked at me "No" and turned back to write I got angry at that "Nani!? I said move teme!" I didn't whisper at that time which sakura turned around and looked at me then frowned "Why are you YELLING at sasuke-kun!" she yelled at me "What do you mean me your yelling!" she yelled back "Shut up! it's your fault messing with sasuke!" I balled my fist "NO it wasn't it you freaking big head!" I freeze to realize what I said to her "What did you call me" she cracked her knuckles "Wait sakura-Chan I didn't mean to wait! WAIT!"

**PUNCH!**

* * *

"OH honey your cheek what happen" Mom held my face cleaning it with a cold napkin I could feel the burning in my cheek it hurt bad "Sakura" mom only nodded and laughed "For second I thought it was tsunade but your whole face would be a mess really you'll would blind" she laughed again "Yeah" I giggled "So how did it all start". "Well...umm" I blushed swinging my legs "oh don't tell me you were being a pervert!" I looked at widen my eyes "NO!" she signed "Good then how" I blushed once again looking back at my feet.

"well we were writing are papers and I was sitting next to sasuke and he...*coughed* started rubbing my leg and I looked at it at him but then ignored it but then he stared rubbing up to my thigh then I asked him to move his hand and he said...no then I yelled at him...and sakura yelled at me for yelling at him she said it was my fault and I called her a...pig head" I whispered the last part. It was quite but then mom screamed like a fan girl gone wild...

"OH MY! NARU-CHAN HAS A LITTLE HAS SOMEONE CRUSHING ON HIM!" she giggle holding me tight "WHO KNEW A UCHIHA WOULD LIKE SOMEONE BUT WHO COULD NOT LIKE MY NARU-CHAN!"I widen my eyes even more and jumped out of my mom's hold looking at her "What you mean he has a crush on me!?" my heart was beating fast I was flushed "Well he touched you and he didn't want to move he likes! you!" she laughed but then went serous "do you like him?" I looked down "Uh I don't know may..be-

"NARUTO! YOU HAVE A CRUSH SO CUTE!" she grabbed me swinging me around once again...

I have crush on...sasuke-teme?

* * *

**How was it**

I don't know but what do you think!

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11 : Work

**Hello again! **

**I don't have anything really to say but**

**Here is the story**

* * *

I ran through the brushes and branches in my way my arms getting cuts, my breathing was out of place of the pace I was going at the moment. "NARUTO GET BACK HERE" the thunder voice yelled out to my reach, not even turning around or giving any thought to anyone them. I could here the foot steps pounding louder in full speed hiding my way. I panicked as the person tackled me to the dirt ground all weight on me, "Naruto your going to talk to jiaryia like I said NOW" tsunade spoke in my ear looking right at me in the eye. I pouted at her...'Damn kid has me working this hard to get him' she moved from over me standing up frown at me with anger, I stood up as well crossing my arms looking at her with the same face she had on. She sighed at me then waving her hand at me to follow her out the area, I walked behind her without hesitation. I looked a head of her to see her home that ran from earlier, soon as she opened the door to her car I burned off to the woods not looking back but as you see she got me like that! argh! well any way that doesn't matter right at this moment I have to talk to jiaryia about the thing two months ago and yes! it has been two months I wouldn't talk to him at all never looked at him didn't take riders from him at all. We walked to the door of doom where it was all gone to start here my nightmare to began in front of me, tsunade pushed me inside the house towards the living room where jiaryia sat on a chair life less as if he was killed by pain (you get it pein which is pain I miss jiaryia! *CRYING*) in his soul. The setting was dark and sadden in ways we couldn't really explain in life. I walked in the living room slowly hearing the wooden floor make a sound each step I made. I gulped feeling the sweat drip down my forehead, I fisted my hands and pushed them by my side walking stiff. Jiaryia looked over on the corner of his eye staring at me with blind hurt sorrow eyes that held deep in mind and heart the look as if it could not been healed by anything.

I stood in front of him looking at the polished clean floor watching my body movements as I could feel jiaryia looking at me as well along with tsunade in the back of the room. I finally looked at him taking a very deep breath before I spoke to him "Jiaryia...I'm I'm I'm...I'm sorry for hurting you oh ok...I don't know what came o-over me I-it's just it happen...I didn't know if I was sad or mad...so took it out on you...and I was wrong and I hope you can forgive me-" I felt strong arms pull me in a tone chest that was rising as if they were crying salt tears. "Naruto I forgive you! just please don't ignore me again...I couldn't bare it without you talking to me kid it hurt...just please don't do it all right naruto" I nodded "Hai thank you ji-kun" he held me tighter I squeezed my eyes letting the tears fall from my eyes on to my flushed cheeks. We both sat crying in each others arms not wanting to let go, I felt tsunade wrap her arms around me and jiaryia and hug us. We all sat in the room full of silence no one talked we just enjoy each other filled with peace and quite.

-Time skip-

Noon hit and tsunade took me home along with jiaryia who was back to his happy self laughing with me. When I got home all I know was that I froze sitting there staring at the living room looking dumb as can be. There was all the uchiha's in are living room talking to my mother but sasuke who was staring at me surprise as me "Naruto! there you are tsunade dropped you off didn't she" "No ji-kun too" she looked surprise she had notice me and jiaryia not talking to each other really it was kind of well noticeable. "Well I'm going to my room" "Wait! take sasuke with you guys can hang out to with each other right mikito!" she smiled at mikito giggled as well "Yes that will be great go a head sasuke-kun" he nodded and followed me up the stairs to my room. I threw my stuff on the bed and sat on my computer chair turning around to turn the TV on to MTV. I moved from the chair and sat down, then I realize that sasuke was just standing there I put a eyebrow up at him "Teme you can sit on my bed you know" he blinked walked towards the bed and stood in front of me with a emotionless face. "Teme! Move!...I said move you-" soft lips press my, my eyes widen I moved my arms to push him off but he pinned them down to the bed along with my body. "You Teme! let go!-" he put his hand over my mouth and locked eyes with me "Shh Naru-chan" I blushed he moved his hand and I didn't say anything at all.

He smirked and moved down to me and kiss my lips once again I closed my eyes and started kissing him back, he tensed but relaxed and let go of my arms he I wrapped them around his neck moaning "ah" he deepen the kiss thrusting his tongue in my mouth playing with mine "ahh!" I moaned louder. he moved his hand to grab the remote and turn the TV up so no one could hear me...yeah I knew for sure I was a loud person. He grind his body to mine "Ahh!" I ached my back on the bed and he kissed my neck sucking it as well. He grabbed my shirt pulled it off before moving down to my chest licking me and kissing with his soft smooth lips "Ahh! sasuke-kun!" I grabbed the bed digging my nails into the blanket and sheets it felt amazing. "Hey sasuke time to go-" I froze as well as sasuke I looked to the door only to see itachi smirking at us. "sorry about that but sasuke has to go you guys can finish later" he walked out the room down the stairs, I looked at sasuke who looked pissed.

He moved up and dust off his shirt and looked at me smirking "see you later Naru-chan and tell kiba this" I sat up and looked at him "Your **Mine**" then he walked out the room closing the door. I sat there for a while finally realizing what he just said and what we just did a minute ago.

-Time skip-

"So Naru-chan how did things go with jiaryia" asked dad he all were eating dinner at the time. "Good we made up tsunade had to hunt me down to talk to him" I giggled along with mom. Dad laughed but then looked confused as he stared at me looking closer at me "naruto Uzumaki" I gulped dad only said my name like that if I'm in trouble "is that a hickey on your neck" 'hickey what? I touched my neck and stood up and walked to the bathroom looking at my neck and there was a red mark where sasuke su...cked..on.

"SASUKE" I yelled at the top of my luges I blushed and walked back to the table mom who was giggling like a fan girl "What girl naruto" I looked at him and blushed deeper "It was no girl" I whispered he looked confused but then angry while mom was giggling harder "What by touch my innocence son" I looked down still blushing "Uh...sasuke" his eyes widen mom squealed and yapped about 'Yaoi!' and 'I have to call mikito!' "That! UCHIHA!"

I leaned my head back on the chair sighing 'sasuke's gone to have to work hard on running because I AM GONE TO **KILL** HIM!'

* * *

**How was it! I know right!**

well all I ask is-

Naruto: Review we know kagome-Chan * whining*

Sasuke: yeah

Me: SHUT UP you too and go do! make out or something

Sasuke: sure

Naruto: oh ok...wait no! I don't! want to sasuke! STOP It TEME!

ME: anyway please REVIEW!


	12. Chapter 12 BITCH

**Hey guys sorry I hadn't updated in away I was pretty busy **

**with school work and stuff so yeah, anyway here is the**

**new chapter**

* * *

I stomped my way through the full hallway with huge pout on my face 'Dumb! teme! got me in trouble with my dad!'. The problem was that my dad got so mad that he took my ramen away for in till my birthday. Which was two weeks from now, I'm gone to die without it too. I walked up the stairs to the bright hallway where Orochimaru sensei was at. "Naruto!" I turned around to see ino running to me in a fast pace, she caught up to me and put her hands on her knees breathing hard. "*sigh!* naruto I heard you got a hicky! who did what boy! what Girl! was it kiba or hinata!" she shouted out with her hands on her hips. "NO one and where did you hear that!" I blushed "jiariya told me ...well really I yelled at him and told him I will blackmail him if he didn't tell me" "JIARIYA!" I yelled out into the empty hallway. "so was true!-" ino froze in fear as stared above me "N-naruto I will s-see you later bye!" ino burned off leaving only dust in my sight. "What was that about" I turned around and bumped into a huge chest that was soft. "Gaki" the voice spoke I looked up and soon knew what ino was in fear about "baa-Chan!" I nervously rubbing the back of my head. "what's this I hear you got a hicky naruto" she tapped her the tip of her heel on the ground rolling her fingers on her arm staring down at me in dark fury.

"Well umm I don't know what-" "don't give! me that shit! gaki! who when and where!" she reached down and took a hand full of my shirt pulling me to her face "you got the court 5" "oh ok it was sasuke he was at my house and he started kissing me and then he sucked my neck and stuff all right don't hurt me!" she smirked at me letting me go and walking away from the hallway. For some odd reason I was feeling really doubtfully about what just happen, shaking my head I walked into the room where Orochimaru was teaching on the broad. "Oh! naruto-Chan *a lick on the lips* your here I thought maybe you won't come to class today" he gave a smirked at me. "Yeah well I'm here now Orochimaru-kun can sit please" he nodded and walked over to kiba and sat down taking my notebook out and pencil writing down notes.

"Oh ok class now like I was saying what is inside of DNA" he asked, a hand went up to a dark hair boy which was "Sasuke! what is it" " genes" he answered with no doubt. "correct! genes are the things inside the DNA of the person that show the their features of them" he picked a paper and walked around the class and handed the sheets to each roll "on the sheet you will see it's a lab were doing but the thing is were not doing it in class your going to do it will your group a one of your homes" everyone looked confused. "This lab is about getting DNA cells, you will be doing that with strawberries the tools you need are strawberries, soap and slat, test tube and many more but I will give you that to do at home oh ok" we all nodded giving a few yes or no who was just kiba.

RINGGGGG!

* * *

I packed my stuff and walked out the room heading to iruka sensei's class without getting in any eye contact with anyone. "Naruto-kun! how are you" iruka smiled a warming smile at me. "Hi iruka sensei!" I smiled at him walking to my seat next to sasuke 'argh! teme!' I sat down looking the other way to the wall like I didn't see him next me. "dobe" he said I didn't listen to him ignoring him looking to the door where garaa came through the door. " Gaara!" I shot up running to the door jumping on to him " I haven't really seen you lately" I giggled "I'm in your gym class naruto" he looked down at me with an eye brow up with a frown. "Gemon! Gaara-Kun!" I giggled out he smirked but went back to a blank face. I looked at him confused something was up Gaara looked different really, his face showed nothing no emotion like sasuke's but more deep and cold hearted. His eyes were darker green and his eyes looked like as if he hadn't go to bed in a while, he seemed quite which made the room fill tense which brings me back since Gaara came in the room seemed to be silent to silent that it scared me. I moved the thought and pulled Gaara my desk next to me.

"Alright class let's start I want to partner for me" everyone got up picked there friends I reached for Gaara and smiled "let's be partners Gaara-kun!" he nodded and stared forward to the front of the room. I looked over to sasuke to see he partner with sakura or she did with him which seem more true to me really, sasuke stared at me but then looked away almost in disgust. I kind of hurt a little but I pay no attention to him and looked to iruka-san "oh ok class on your desk I want you to work on the sheet that says square root and variables and sequence" he wrote on the broad sequence. "Now were gone to learn about this first ok I know this is 7th grade work but you guys are in pre-AP so lets work" he made a pattern that had the numbers 5,8,11,14,17, , , ,. "I want you to find out if the pattern is growing or shrinking then find 3rd position and 5th after that find what position can you find the term with a value of 5, finally you have to find the rate of change ok get to work".

-Time skip-

"Do your homework class it's due tomorrow in the beginning of class!" iruka yelled out as the students walked out the class on to the next class. I walked down the now empty hallway only to be pulled in to a locker with full force. I gasped at the push I looked up and meet black cold eyes "What the hell was that for TEME!" I yelled I didn't have time for this I tired to push him of but he push me back then pointing a finger in my face "What the hell were you talking to that ass Gaara and not me!" he hissed out I looked at him but then rolled my eyes "You can't tell me who I have to talk to or not Baka!" "yeas I can your MINE!" I balled my fist "I'M NOT YOURS DUMB ASS DON'T YOU GET IT I DON'T LIKE YOU GET OVER IT!" I shouted out. His eyes seem to get colder then before " Fine go be Gaara's bitch! I don't care! just don't get mad when I'm with someone us!" he moved away and walked away out of my sight.

I frowned and looked down letting my veins lay over my eyes and cheeks. I felt the tear roll down on my flushed red cheek sniffing a little before breaking down sliding down to the cod floor that remind me of sasuke's eyes. Tears poured out like a rain storm a I wrapped my arms around my knees pulling them to my chest that was raising as I called out with sorrow cries. 'so I am a **BITCH...**I guess I am the way did jiariya and now sasuke plus my father's mad at me and sakura doesn't like me'

I pulled my head deep into my wet jeans that were still getting wet from me crying...

maybe...I should just die in my sorrow...so I won't be a problem foe no one else...yeah

R.I.P naruto the bitch who ruined everyone's life

Prefect that's what I am ...a **BITCH **

* * *

**how was it yeah I made it into a sorrow ending sorry but please tell me what you think I will give you a cookie :)**

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys I haven't updated lately but here I am**

**so what I wanted to say was that I will update on working hard later**

**maybe tomorrow or so but I will update oh ok but here is the chapter!**

* * *

Its been awhile since sasuke yelled at me or whatever you call it. I been in my room for about I don't know really I lost count though, I been in about five weeks so far. I know I been in my home plus room to long but I didn't want anyone to see the face a pond me at the moment. I haven't seen baa-Chan or jin-kun too, they visited to talk to me but I ignored the talks and begs for me to come out for once. Mom always comes to the door to give me food but I didn't open the door even if it was ramen flowing into my room making my stomach grow in anger. Yes, I haven't eaten as well I have lost a lot of weight though my body was skinny then it use to be, my sun looked pale my eyes were old and dull with dark black rings around my eyes from lack of sleep. I still took my showers though to say, but I went back to sleep in my bed closing the blinds hiding my sickly looking body from the beautiful sun that once looked at me as I woke up to a new day. But now I wake to darkness that appeared in my room, I know I must be stupide for doing this , but I don't care I just don't want to be seen by people when I head back to school. Plus by now sasuke already talked about me I bet.

* * *

I rolled over on my bed looking at the bathroom door that was dark as my vision was in the nightmare of a room. I heard a knock on the door that was soft as a feather knowing it was my mother. "Naruto there someone who wants to see you" she said with sorrow she knew I wouldn't answer the door but it was a chance of me opening the door.

(kushina)

I stood at the door looking at it with worry naruto hadn't spoken back I sighed and walked door stairs to tell tsunade to leave once again of the five weeks so far. I been in such a depression my son hadn't answer the door for five weeks, he never came out or ate the food I sat at the door even his favorite food but there was no one answering at the bit. I frowned at that every night I cried into my minato's chest praying and begging for him to come out hoping god would hear me cry for help. Minato would hold me tight crying as well but soft tears rolling down his cheeks to my head, we all been in the depression of naruto. But for now we had to wait till he would come out.

Tsunade sat on the couch looking at the pictures on the table. "well...he's not coming out" I said holding on the tears balling in the corners of my eyes, she looked at me nodded frowning I knew she wanted to cry as well right there but that could not solve anything at the time being. "Well...j-just tell him I s-topped by" she spoke giving me a weak smile before rushing to the door covering her face as tears came out her once bright brown eyes. I looked down at the floor taking a deep breath feeling the strong arms around me. "It's oh ok honey just wait...he'll come around" I balled my fist pushing from his hold turning to him with fury "When! Minato! HUH!" he was shocked at me widen eye staring at me "HE'S been! in there! for five weeks straight! I can't take it anymore! I just!...miss my baby boy!" I whispered shout before falling to the floor my arms to hold me up crying a river of tears. "When minato...when will he come around!" the room was filled with wimping noises of me and minato as we sat crying once more but not at night in the day.

'_On god! please I beg help my son!...I beg'_

The sound of a knock was heard at the front door, I whipped my tears away leaving me with a flush face as I head to the door. Opening up I was brought with a blond hair girl with a pony tail looking at me taping her foot door. "Are you naruto's mother" I nodded "Why? dear" she smiled "thank you" she shoved me out the way walking through my house to my living room. I closed the door running to her "Hey! you don't come into my house like that!" she rolled her eyes it remind me of myself as a child. "yeah! whatever! where is naruto! room!" I pointed to the stairs "Up the there on the right last door on the hall. She nodded and rushed up the stairs, but for some odd reason I felt something good was going to happen. Which was odd when a strange girl walked in your home with out asking and demanding where my son was...odd.

* * *

(naruto)

A banging noise was being herd from my door I rolled over looking at the door confused. "Naruto Uzumaki! open the DAMN! DOOR!" was that ino...what!. I heard a sigh and then a silence. My heart was drumming I loudly in my ears, with a flash the door broke open flying across my room I looked shock as my blood went cold as ice. She walked in dusting her hands off looking to me I gulped slowly, "You and I need to talk" I nodded with out hesitation. She walked no to my bed earning a creak from the bed. "What happen naruto speak up of I will force it out" I nodded looking down at me bed.

"Well it all started..." I explained to her the who story of what sasuke said to me and what happen with me in my room along with me not eating food locking my door not talking to my parents or anyone. "Naruto...how could sasuke say that...*sigh*...well I think that maybe you should ignore sasuke alright, you are naruto Uzumaki and you don't have to take shit from no one understand me" I nodded "So if sakura says something to you or anyone oh ok and if they do something to you call me kiba , hinata, shikamaru, shino, lee, ten-ten, neji, choji, even GAARA! and we will kick their asses naruto! because no one messes with rockier NINE!" she pumped her fist into the air I laughed doing the same.

"OK now GET YOUR ASS SOME CLOTHS AND LETS GO SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO START!" I rushed off the bed running through the room throwing cloths on and brushing my teeth. I grabbed ino's hand running down stairs taking a apple out ravishing it food never taste so good in my life. I walked into the living room were my mother and father looked surprise at me. "Hey mom...dad" my mother just staring in till I was attacked with a bear hug from both of my parents. "Naruto! we missed you honey!" she cried kissing my cheek along with my father. I nodded "me too" we sat there for about 2 minutes "Naruto we have to go!" I pushed my parents off giving each a kiss on the cheek running to ino. We ran out the door running down the street, "THANK YOU YOUNG GIRL!" yelled my mother who waved with happy tears pouring door like lee.

I smiled at ino who was also smiling as we ran down the road.

* * *

We made are way to the school quickly breaking through the door of iruka sensei who looked surprise. I breathed hard not hearing the "NARUTO YOUR BACK" as a bunch of people hugged me I laughed and giggled I really felt loved ino was right. "Alright everyone take a seat please! and stop killing naruto!" they groaned walking back to there seats. I sighed but soon got another hold which was iruka sensei, "Oh Naru-chan I missed you! don't do that! ever again! ok!" I nodded laughing ta him. Who knew iruka sensei was so caring, he let go as I walked to my seat next to ino. While walking I saw sasuke was staring at me with no emotion as sakura held his hand...hand...sakura...does sasuke have...s-someone.

'_don't get mad! when I'm with some else!'_

_'for some odd reason I felt hopeless once again'_

* * *

_How was that you tell me!_

_Naruto: THANK YOU INO!_

_Ino: You welcome Naru-chan!_

_Sasuke: hn...whatever_

_Me: be quite you hurt naruto!_

_Ino: YEAH!...but I still love you!_

_Naruto: INO! how can you still love him!_

_Ino: Stay out of my love life naruto!_

_Me: whatever I still want to thank some people!~_

_:crzyanimemom_

_:darkhuntressxir_

_Me: Thank you for always being there! through my stories!...so cookies!_

_Naruto: OHH! can I have a cookie!_

_Me: No_

_Naruto: To bad I already have them hahaha *running*_

_Me: Argh! NARUTO! COME BACK HERE! *running*_

_Ino: ...well review while I smooch with sasuke-kun!_

_sasuke: yeah...wait what no *running*_

_Ino: No get back here I know you want ME *running*_


End file.
